Summer in a Day  One Shot
by harrystylesisdayumsexy
Summary: Niall met Nicole over summer, but she was only staying in London for summer vacation.   more one direction one shots to come!


The end of summer was nearing, faster than ever. Nicole was going back to the states when summer ended, she was only in London for vacation. She had stayed there for 2 months so far.

Niall's POV-

I knew she was going to leave soon. I should've known this was going to eventually have to end, not the way we wanted to. Nicole leaves in two days, and I can see the sadness in her eyes. It breaks me, because I never want to leave her. So to make her last few nights memorable, I invited her over in the morning for a whole day to spend with me. I know we've done this before but I had something special planned. She would spend the night with me. The guys knew I was gonna get laid, all I did was laugh, but I didn't deny it. If she's not ready, well, you know.

* * *

><p>Ed Sheeran had wrote the boys a song for their new album, and Niall favored it. He wanted Nicole to hear it before anyone else. He planned on singing it to Nicole tomorrow. He was going to take her to a nearby amusement park, too. He knew this would be the best night of his life. He got dressed in a red polo, tan skinny jeans, and white Supras. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.<p>

The drive to Nicole's apartment was the hardest thing Niall had done in a while. He tried not to cry at the thought he would never see Nicole again in 2 days. He eventually reached the building, and went to her room. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Nicole opened the door and fell into Niall's arms. "Ready to go?" he said. "Of course," Nicole said, with a convincing smile. Even though she was torn, she tried to forget about that and enjoy what was happening now.

They walked to the car, Niall admiring her white knit crop top, jean shorts and ribbon lace up wedges. Even with her shoes, Niall was still a few inches taller than Nicole.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the amusement park at noon, and began with the newest rollercoaster. Eventually, they made their way down to the ferris wheel. When they reached the top, Niall leaned in and kissed Nicole. She softly bit his bottom lip, but pulled back. "Maybe we shouldn't do this here..." she glanced at the little boy and girl with their dad in the cart behind them. The dad was glaring at them. "Oh… Sure." Niall managed to laugh a little, but all he wanted to do was kiss her.<p>

It was already dark when they were on their way back to Niall's flat. "So what's for dinner?" asked Nicole. "I was thinking about pizza...not really formal but I know it's your favorite..." he gave her a nervous smile. "Sweet! I was kinda hoping you wouldn't go all out, this night can't get any more perfect." Nicole smiled to herself, then gave Niall a kiss on the cheek. She held his hand the rest of the way to his flat.

* * *

><p>The pizza arrived shortly after. "YES! Pizza's here Niall!" Niall ran to the door and took the pizza. "Now we can start the movie!" he said excitedly. Nicole put in the hangover, she always loved watching it with Niall because it made him laugh and she loved his laugh.<p>

* * *

><p>After the movie ended, things started to get more serious. Nicole was curled up on Niall's chest. He wished they could stay like that forever, the only sound was her soft breathing. "I want to show you something, stay there." Niall ran to his room and pulled out his guitar. "I wanted you to be the first one to hear this song Ed wrote for us." he watched Nicole's beautiful pink lips curl up into a huge smile. Her reaction caused himself to smile, too.<p>

He began to strum the sweet melodies on his guitar.

_"Shut the door,_

_Turn the lights off,_

_I wanna be with you,_

_I wanna feel your love,_

_I wanna lay beside you,_

_I cannot hide this,_

_Even though I try..._

Nicole's eyes started to gloss over.

_If we could only have this life, for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time…_

_You know I'll be,_

_Your life, your voice, your reason to be_

_My love, my heart is breathing for this_

_Moment, in time_

_I'll find the words to say, before you leave me today."_

When he finished serenading Nicole, a few tears fell from her soft green eyes. Niall had cried a bit, too. She went over to him and gave him the biggest hug. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled her neck. He began to kiss her along her jawline and the corners of her mouth. He brushed his lips against hers, and she started to smile. "What?" "You're such a tease." Nicole then pressed her lips against his harder and more passionately. He eventually was on top of her on the couch, holding most of his body weight up with his strong arms. He slowly kissed down her neck, onto her chest. He grabbed her waist and slipped his hand up the back of her shirt. Nicole pulled off Niall's polo and her own crop top. Niall picked Nicole up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started towards his bedroom. He undid her bra pulled off her shorts...

* * *

><p>Nicole woke up to the sun shining in the room. She rolled over to see Niall still asleep, his beautiful bare chest rhythmically rising and falling with every breath. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest. She fell asleep once more. Later that night, she would be on her way back to the USA, back to the cruddy people she hated, away from her amazing boyfriend and best friends. She wanted to enjoy the time while it lasted. That was her last thought before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep again. It was only 8 in the morning, anyways.<p>

Niall knew in his heart that today wouldn't be their last day, because he was going to go after her.


End file.
